The Hellish Secrets of Institute 42
by DeadProcess
Summary: Institute 42 is, well used to be, an asylum for suicidally depressed beings. It closed down after being condemned for "unknown reasons". Giriko is an ambitious and broke film student willing to spend the night and film at the institute at the promise of being paid. Little to Giriko's knowledge, the secrets dwelling inside the institute are unwilling to let him go without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god…oh god…someone, please…" sobs wracked a young man's body as he curled up in a corner of a cell. The screaming never ceased…it

never. Fucking. Stopped! The horrible breathing of the beast and heavy footsteps. Whimpering of patients and trapped soldiers alike. He heard

his cell door click open with a sickening high pitch squeak. Maybe his pain would end today…

"You're getting paid for this…You're getting paid for this shit." Giriko repeated in his head as he drummed his fingers on this car's steering wheel.

He gazed out the window at the darkened sky with the little light the diamonds in the sky gave. Giriko was a young twenty two year old film

student. With heavy ambitions and an empty wallet he took up the dare. "Go to the supposedly haunted "Institute 42". If you are able to spend

the full night in the institute you will be paid two hundred dollars in cash. FILM EVERYTHING." He was broke and needing to pay for food and bills.

He was desperate as hell. Sighing, he ran his hand through my chestnut, spiked brown hair. Damn, he wished he would have taken a nap before

he hit the road. He'd drink some coffee when he arrived. This "Institute 42" was actually quite far from where i lived, a good three in a half hours

to be precise. All he was informed about this was that it closed down seventeen years ago. A few troops of military guys went to the institute to

clear everything up and well, yup you guessed it. They never came back. Real horror movie shit right there. Giriko chuckled, amused. "Myths." He

mumbled, with a grin on his face as he looked out the window, the large ominous building coming into sight. The institute was made up of three

main buildings. The main building where patients would check in and be evaluated exedra, exedra. Then there were the female and male wards,

the male wards to the left and the female wards to the right. He pulled up through the broke down gates near a demolished entrance way into

the building. Pulling out his camera and hoping out of his truck he stood proudly before the entrance. "Might as well get a move on." He

muttered, flicking the camera's on switch. Carefully jumping over and around rubble and debris, the male made his way into the middle of the

main building. He was hit with an awful stench of rot. Gagging, Giriko covered his nose and mouth trying to shield his senses from the disgusting

smell. "Stinks like shit." He commented. Making his way to the desk he saw a guard slumping over in his chair. 'I thought this place was abandon'

he thought puzzled. "Sir? Hey, dude, you okay?" he called out to the man. No answer. "Hey! Sir! Guy! You in the chair slumped over!" Giriko

shouted. The guard didn't so much as twitch. Giriko's eye twitched in annoyance. No one was that heavy of a sleeper and he'd be damned if he

let someone just flat out ignore him. "Hey buddy, I was talking to-…" Giriko had stormed over to the guard and grabbed the other man's shoulder,

making the other's head sway and tilt. Giriko found himself staring into empty eye sockets and torn lips caked with dried blood. "I…i…wha…AH!"

Giriko screeched and jumped back, stepping into something wet and slipping, hitting his head back on the cold unforgiving tile. "Fuck!" he shouted

in pain, cradling the back of his skull with his hand. Giriko groaned and twisted on the floor, getting on his knees and blinking rapidly, staring down

at the floor which was stained…red? He shifted his eyes around and noticed there was a trail of the red as if something was dragged. His

stomach turned as he continued to gaze. He didn't even want to confirm if those red stains were what he thought they were. Feeling ill he made

himself stand up on his feet, shaking in confusion. Okay. Okay, they said that this place was "haunted" not a damned murder scene! Giriko

clutched his shirt tightly, more shaken up by the whole ordeal than he'd like to admit. Now this was some real horror movie shit…


	2. The Mysterious Deaths and Ominous Figure

Only his drive to earn money to pay for his food was enough to push Giriko onwards. Every instinct he had told him to screw this place, to just turn

back around and high tail it out of that place but pride was an evil thing. He kept marching on ignoring that deep sinking feeling in his guts. The

walls of the institute were covered in water stains and mold. A few chunks were torn off as well. There were dents and even…dare he say it…blood

splatters. Signs of struggle were painfully obvious as he continued to film. "Broken walls, blood, flipped over furniture. You guys said this place was

haunted." He commented into the camera's audio. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. There was some sort of barricade of desks, file

cabinets and chairs blocking the middle of the hallway. Giriko carefully made his way through the little space it gave to scoot by. He thanked his

lean body (he was still muscular, he'd argue) and unhealthy eating patterns. He spotted a room with a wide open door. 'That'd be a good place to

start." Once again ignoring his gut feeling to just turn around and leave. Giriko marched his way over the room. He stood in front of the dark room,

gazing into the pitch black darkness. Jesus he really didn't want to go inside. Firmly grasping his camera he flicked on the night vision and

cautiously made his way inside. It seemed like it was a library…bookshelves were everywhere though their contents were sprawled out

everywhere on the floor making Giriko loose his footing more than once. "God dammit sonova mother-..!" He'd tripped nearly seven times and he

was about ready to turn around. "Ya'know what, screw this! I'm out!" he growled throwing up his hands in defeat, turning and bumping into

something. "The hell…" he reached out his hands, thinking he had run into a bookshelf but instead found his hands coming in contact with cloth.

Cloth…? Lights suddenly flared up and sparked from a broken light bulb in the ceiling, illuminating the room for a few mere seconds, but in those

mere seconds…he saw everything. Bloody bodies impaled by poles were laying on the floor while one hanged from a light cord pulled out the wall.

The hanging one was still alive as he opened his mouth and let out a shrill cry of agony. The lights popped and sparked. With a new found

adrenaline rush, Giriko propelled himself through the dark, tripping over books? Bodies? Hell, he didn't even know. All his mind fed him was run,

run, get away, run. He stumbled out of the room, his heart pounding in anxiety, fear. Pushing himself against the second floor railing, he tried to

calm his ragged breathing and thumping heart. He felt ill and didn't bother to stop himself as he turned and purged his stomach of everything.

Wiping his mouth of bile he pushed himself back onto his feet. What had happened here…oh god he felt sick again. Purging once more, Giriko

finally felt the illness go away just slight. Now he knew that he had to find out what had happened there. His eyes widened at the sound of

opening and shutting doors. Giriko quickly hid behind a turned over desk and peaked out from behind. His eyes scanned the area for any

movement and quickly spotted what seemed to be a giant...black...mass floating around the area. It had an almost human like shape besides the

bottom half which was...ghostly like. No other words came to his mind as he could barely comprehend what he was witnessing right now.

He watched as the figure hovered in one spot before floating over to the door on the other side. Giriko leaned in a little closer putting his hand a

chair but he misjudged the chair's stability and his weight making the chair move across the tile with a screech. The world seemed to freeze for a

minute before the figure turned slowly, spotting him. Oh...Oh shit...


End file.
